Running From The Voices
by nikkiweasley
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in her 4th year and things aren't going her way. She hears voices in her head and thinks she's crazy or sick, so when a Ginny-obsessed Seamus comes along on a bad day, she thinks he might just be her cure... Cussing and lots of it...may


Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, and *regrettfully* I don't own Seamus either... in fact all I own is this crazy plot.  
  
Spoilers: I don't believe there are any, except maybe a little bit of CoS later on.  
  
Warnings: Might be a tad bit of slash later on, i'm not sure yet, but if you guys say you don't want it, you won't get it.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in her 4th year and things aren't going her way. She hears voices in her head and thinks she's crazy/sick, so when a lovesick Seamus comes along on a bad day, she thinks he might just be her cure...  
  
  
~*~ My life sucks. Really, i can't stand it! What's the point of it? I don't know. I'll probably never know. It gives you twenty things to handle at once and it just never ends! (well it could end...) Ugh, i don't even want to think about that. Well, life happens, and there's nothing I can do, so just fuck it. (A little negative there Gin?) SHUT UP! Is it normal to have voices in your head, saying everything you don't wanna hear? No. It's not normal. I'm not normal. (so I guess you're a freak then.) SHUT UP! Gods, i hate you. Don't you ever go away?? (you hate me? I guess that means you hate yourself!) Fuck you! Leave me alone. I just need to be alone!   
  
Took a nap. Nice and refreshing... Yeah that's it. Nice refreshing nightmares. (what have you got to worry about?) Oh, and you're another one! Perfect little happy Ginny. Oh she won't have any problems. (you were such a happy child.) AHH!! I swear I'm going to scream! This is not normal! I'm going crazy! Gods, I have to go talk to someone REAL now to keep my sanity. (have fun *mutters* lunatic) *~*  
  
I threw my hand through a wall at that remark. Remark? No one said anything! Jeez this is weird. Damn, that hurt! There's blood all over the hole in the wall, not to mention my hand. (Now look what you did! You just can't do anything right, can you?) Oh... oh shit... someone's coming. It's got to be Filch. I'm in for it now!!  
  
Seamus Finnigan comes in. Somebody up there must love me. "Hi, Gin-- Whoa! What happened here?" He actually looks worried. Yeah, right. No one worries about me, he can drop the act anytime. Who does he think he's kidding?  
  
"I thought this would be a good place to hide," i admitted, looking around the once-clean Defence Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Yeah, well... Damn, Ginny, what the hell did you do?" he said, gawking at the wall.  
  
"Punched it," i said with all my dignity. I pull my bleeding hand out from my pocket.  
  
His mouth dropped open, "Ginny! Holy crap!" Yep, that's about the reaction I expected. "Are you ok?" he asks me, in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm not on my deathbed, Seamus." Honestly.  
  
Grabbing my wrist, he tell me that he's talking me to Madame Pomfrey. Oh great! Now Seamus thinks I'm a psycho too! He's taking me to a doctor for it? Oh hell.  
  
"I'm NOT crazy Seamus!!" I practically scream. I can't believe Filch isn't here yet.   
  
"Umm, yeah, ok... that's always good to know..." he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Oh now I get it. Gods, how can I be so dumb? Irishboy's talking about my hand! I'm such an idiot. (Really fucked that one up didn't ya Weasley?) "SHUT UP!!!" Oh! Oh no!! Ooooh no. Said that outloud... Seamus looks scared. Great. He'll never talk to me again.  
  
"Sorry!" he exclaims, still totally confused. He's got wrinkles on his forehead. He always does that when he feels guilty. Now he thinks it's his fault? What an idiot! I'm trying to tell him that it's not him fault, but the words won't come out. (Hey, psychogirl, he thinks you're a big loser! He doesn't care about you're little problems!) That pushed me over the edge. I'm on the floor bawling my head off. Real smooth, Weasley.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Is it worth reading? If I get some good reviews I'll write some more chapters (actually i already have 2 or 3 more written)! Is the way that I'm doing the voices understandable?? Puh-lease review, this is my first fic, and i'm not sure how good it is! 


End file.
